The present invention relates to analysis of materials based on Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR), and more particularly, but not exclusively, the NMR analysis of multiple samples.
Atomic nuclei with an odd atomic mass or an odd atomic number possess a nuclear magnetic moment. NMR methods are based on the absorption and re-emission of radio frequency waves by a sample in a magnetic field that have atoms with this nuclear make-up. By way of nonlimiting example, molecules including .sup.1H, .sup.13C, .sup.19F, or 31P may be analyzed using NMR techniques to provide fast, molecule-specific qualitative and quantitative information. Such molecules exhibit resonant frequencies that are sensitive to the molecular chemical environment, making NMR a useful molecular probe. However, existing NMR equipment is generally unable to satisfactorily analyze more than one sample at a time, and correspondingly limits sample evaluation throughput. To provide for more efficient use of NMR resources, techniques to increase sample throughput would be desirable.